Sweet Nothings
by Dixongurl
Summary: Just a random collection of Bethyl one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt #1**

 **Requested Anonymously on Tumblr.**

 **Beth tells Daryl she's pregnant while at the funeral home.**

They hadn't really been together very long, maybe about 3 months or so. And things just fell into place after the prison, they found a house to keep them safe for a while and some food. They were in the house a mere two nights before it happened, they started playing 'I never' with cola.

It was going well for a while, until Beth mentioned how she never had the chance to have sex. It wasn't intentional, just an accidental secret that slipped from her lips. They were quiet for a while after that, avoiding each others gazes, until Daryl stood up and held out his hand. She was confused at first, until he said they needed some sleep.

Embarrassed by her revelation, she stood up with his help, and limped to the stairs. He carried her up to her room and to her bed, but before he could leave she kissed him. One thing lead to another and their clothes were piled on the floor, and they were in bed together.

After that night, things completely changed between them. Though, Beth was sure it'd be awkward, she was proven wrong. They slept in the same bed together, kissed and hugged, made love. It was the perfect romance novel...well almost.

Daryl wanted to leave the house after some walkers found their way in, he wanted to try their luck on the road. They'd be leaving within a few days or so, even though neither one of them wanted to leave. The funeral home was something special to them, and they didn't want to lose it. Who knew when they'd get another chance like this.

There was also another harrowing reason Beth didn't want to leave, but Daryl didn't have a clue. Beth was pregnant. She wasn't positive, but the signs were all there. Morning sickness especially. Though, for a while she tried to pass it off as eating too many stale snacks, and not having _enough_ real food. But after a while, other symptoms started popping up, and she couldn't deny it any longer.

As Daryl sat at the table in the kitchen, cleaning his arrows, Beth hesitated on entering. Today was the day she had to tell him, but if she saw him she'd chicken out like the days before. But she had to tell him, otherwise he'd start to wonder why she was gaining weight. She bit her lip and entered the kitchen, walking over to a chair and taking a seat.

"Feelin' any better?" He asked.

She nodded."Somewhat. Guess the Jelly isn't settling well with me."

He set a clean arrow on the table."Shit happens, don't fret over it."

She placed her hand over her belly and took a deep breath."D-Daryl, I have to tell you something."

"Hm?" He asked, cleaning another arrow.

Her heart thundered against her chest, nearly ready to leap out. Her hands begun to feel sweaty and her throat dry. She had to tell him so they could stay in the house, but a million things ran through her mind. How would he react? Would he be mad? Would he yell and scream at her?

"Daryl I-" She was cut off by a burning bile in the back of her throat, she jumped up from the chair and ran out of the kitchen, quickly taking to the stairs.

"Beth!" Daryl got up and quickly followed after her."Beth what the hell?"

Beth was heaving in the toilet by the time appeared in the doorway, he sighed and walked over, placing a gentle hand on her back. She lifted her head up and laid it over her folded arms. Daryl knelt down to her level, and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Ya ain't burnin' up."

Beth swallowed."I'm pregnant..Daryl."

Daryl's eye narrowed in on Beth, as he processed what she just said. _Pregnant?_ That was like a bomb going off. He slowly stood up and leaned against the sink, breathing in and out, trying to lessen the sickening feeling in his stomach. Beth slowly stood up and placed a hand on his arm, but he didn't move. She wrapped her arm around his bicep and laid her head on his arm.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled, a single tear running down her face.

He dropped his head."Ain't your fault, Beth."

"I wasn't even sure at first, but then other symptoms started happening and I guess I just knew." She wiped her tears away.

Daryl leaned against the sink and folded his arms, seemingly in a trance as he stared at the tiled floor beneath them. Beth moved around in front of him and cupped his face, making him look at her. He looked like a lost little boy. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. His hair was always so soft. She pressed a kiss to his lips and laid her head on his chest. His arms soon encircled her waist.

He sighed and kissed her head."We can stay."

She nodded and felt only slightly better about the situation.

"I'm goin' out on a run in the morning, so write a list of what you need."

She lifted her head and faintly smiled."So does this mean you're okay with it?"

"It?"

"The baby." She clarified.

His eyes dropped to her stomach and he slowly nodded."Yeah."

Beth cupped his face again."We'll make it."

His eyes glanced up, locking with hers."I know."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, he tightened his grip around her waist.

They were safe for the time being, they had nine months to figure out what they were going to do, and nine months to get there. For now though, the funeral home would have to do. It was safe and secluded and as eerie as it seemed, they both enjoyed the house, despite it's previous purpose.

* * *

 **I haven't given up on my other stories, I just miss taking requests and writing one shots!**

 **If you have a one shot request, either PM me on here, or go to my tumblr Belahbelieve and request away :D**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt #2**

 **Requested Anonymously on tumblr.**

 **Beth and Daryl get married. (prison style)**

Maggie and Carol decorated the common area with streamers found on a run, Glenn, Carl and T-dog made an arch for them to get married under, made with freshly picked sunflowers, daises and weeds. The tables were decorated with the extra flowers neatly placed in plastic red cups.

During the last run, someone found a box of dresses and brought them back. A white knee length dress in particular, caught Beth's eye, which later prompted her to talk about marriage. That's how this whole thing got started.

As Beth dressed in the knee length dress, Maggie fixed her hair so it looked nice. She even put a few flowers in it in place of a veil.

"Wonder how Daryl's holding up." She giggled.

Maggie smiled."I imagine a nervous wreck."

"Probably."

Carol walked into the cell wearing a red dress, which made her eye color pop. She walked over to Beth and handed her a simple gold wedding band, she looked down at it and stared in shock. They hadn't talked about wedding rings, so Beth wasn't quite sure where Carol got them or how.

"That's for Daryl, he has yours already."

"Where did you find them?"

She smirked."Lets just say, I found them."

Maggie already knew where Carol got them, she found them on two walkers. It took a while to find, but she eventually did. It was her wedding gift to them.

"You think that's sweet, just wait and see what Glenn got Daryl." Maggie laughed.

Carol laughed also."We should get going."

Beth exhaled a shaky breath."Okay, lets do this."

* * *

Hershel walked Beth down the makeshift aisle, surrounded by the people they now called family. Daryl was at the alter under the arch, wearing a long sleeve flannel under his vest, and a few flowers in his flannel pocket. He was smiling as she walked down to greet him, probably shocked to see her so dressed up.

When they got up front where Rick stood, Hershel kissed Beth's cheek and walked around in front of them. Rick smiled and handed him his Bible. Daryl took Beth's hands loosely in his own, as Hershel began the ceremony.

"Daryl, do you take Beth to be your wife? Through sickness and health, until death parts you? Do you promise to honor and cherish Beth, for all the days to come?"

He nodded."I do."

He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a single gold wedding band, Beth's eyes brimmed with tears as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Beth, do you take Daryl to be your husband? Through sickness and health, until death parts you? Do you promise to love and cherish Daryl, for all the days to come?"

"I do." Beth grinned, pulling the ring out of her dress pocket, and slowly sliding it on his finger."I really do."

Everyone gave a chuckle in reply, Hershel too, as he closed the Bible."Daryl, take care of my little girl."

"I will." He faintly smiled.

"Go on, kiss her."

Daryl leaned in and pressed a kiss to Beth's lips, trying to ignore everyone as they clapped and whistled.

"Hey love birds! We're gonna go have a party, y'all do what you do!" T-dog called out teasingly.

Beth and Daryl laughed in the kiss and pulled away, he took her hand in his and she entwined their fingers together. She glanced over as they walked back up to the prison, taking in all of his features and savoring every moment. He must've sensed that she was staring and looked down at her.

"Are you happy?" She questioned.

He snorted."Course I am! You?"

"I've never been happier."

He smirked and brought her hand up to his mouth, and pressed a single kiss to the back of it.

"Can't wait for tonight." He casually mentioned.

Beth blushed."Yeah, Maggie told me Glenn gave you something."

"Mhm..." He growled."7 somethings."

Beth laughed and playfully nudged him in his ribs."We'll have the entire watch tower to ourselves for tonight."

"For once."

Maggie and Glenn were gracious enough to lend them the watch tower for their honeymoon. It wasn't so much a watch tower anymore, not that Maggie and Glenn began occupying it. Daryl just plain called it the 'Fuck tower', but Beth hated knowing that it was considered that. However, she knew as anyone did, that it was simply that. Despite her wedding taking place in a prison yard, and her honeymoon in a guard tower, she was pleasantly happy.

* * *

Beth watched as Daryl laid out their bed, using various sleeping bags and pillows. There were a few candles littered around the watch tower, and some flashlights next to them. There was even a portable radio, but Beth didn't think they'd need it.

"Sorry it ain't much."

"Stop, Daryl." Beth touched his shoulder."It's perfect."

He patted his vest and pulled out his lighter."Here, light some."

Beth nodded and began carefully lighting the candles. It lit up the watch tower, making it seem less frigid and more cozy. Well as cozy as a prison guard tower could get. Beth plopped down on the bed and was pleasantly surprised with how comfy it was. Daryl turned around with a jar of a clear liquid, and her brow furrowed as he handed her one.

"Moonshine." He said sipping his.

She raised a brow."My Dad says you can go blind from bad moonshine."

"Ain't much to see out there anyways."

"There's plenty of beauty, but only if we want to see it." She smiled.

He smirked and plopped down next to her, they clanked their glasses and each took a sip. Beth coughed as the liquid burned down her throat; Daryl chuckled.

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." She grimaced, glancing inside the jar.

"It get's better the more ya drink, believe me." He sipped again.

She reached up and plucked the jar from his hands."No, you're not getting drunk on our honeymoon."

He shrugged and laid back on the mound of pillows."Wanna make shadow pets, then?"

Beth laughed."You're such a kid, Daryl."

"I'm serious." He said turning on the flash light."What's a honeymoon without shadow pets?"

He placed the large flash light beside him, and began making shadow pets on the ceiling of the tower. Beth stared up at the shadows in amazement. She could never make a shape when she participated in the game, and Maggie and Shawn always made fun of her. Daryl wasn't much better, but he _was_ having fun, and that's all that mattered.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"No." He snorted."Not a damn clue."

Beth laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine them out camping looking up at the stars. She reached over and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. He glanced over and she smiled.

"We're married." She whispered, a grin spreading across her face.

"I know." He replied.

"I can't believe it, can you?"

"Fuck no." He scratched his chin."I mean, I never thought it'd happen to me."

She raised a brow."You're happy right?"

"Why do you keep askin' me that? I'm fucking happier than a horse."

"I think it's a clam."

"...Whatever."

She breathed a laugh."It was cute. I like it."

"I think you're cute." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Just cute?"

"Alright, beautiful." He mumbled against her lips.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss between them. Her fingers threaded through his hair, gently scratching his scalp with her nails. He pulled away with a pant, and reached into his pant pocket, pulling out a strip of condoms.

"Oh wow, he did give you a lot." She teased.

He snorted."Stingy Motherfucker."

Beth smiled and played with her necklace. Daryl ripped a single square off the strip and slowly slid his vest off. His vest was a protective layer, and he felt bare and naked without it. He didn't figure Beth would enjoy him wearing clothes, hell, it would just slow him down. But his vest hid what was underneath to the outside world. He guessed it was time to face his past, especially now.

But he didn't feel insecure around Beth, despite feeling insecure around other people. She always went out of her way to make him feel special, even though he didn't want her too, it was in her nature so he couldn't really stop her. And quite frankly, he didn't want to stop her.

"I love you." Beth whispered.

"Love you." He mumbled against her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt #3**

 **Requested by my good friend Sarah!**

 **Beth and Daryl have their first kiss at the funeral home, instead of Beth getting kidnapped :)**

Daryl stared at Beth as he tried finding his words, but all he could manage was a few grunts and grumbles under his breath. However, the last stare seemed to do it, it made her realize what he was trying to say all along. It was all her. She changed him, making him believe in good people, giving him faith and a reason to live again. And the moment her smile fell into a thin line, he knew that she knew.

 _"Oh."_

He looked down at the jar of jelly, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. He was ready for her to laugh at him or make fun, and it was a good solid minute before he realized she wasn't going to. When he finally looked up she was staring down at her peanut butter.

"Is that how you really feel?"

He shrugged."I'unno."

And that was the God honest truth. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel or react. All he knew is he had a bunch of feelings he couldn't identify, and they scared him mostly, and some just simply turned him on. But that was a whole other can of worms he wasn't getting into...ever.

"Well what do you feel towards me?"

He blushed and lowered his face, hoping his hair would cover him. He quite honestly didn't know how he felt towards her. She was beautiful, kind, witty and most definitely a smartass. His brain was swirling with so many emotions and feelings, he was certain that he would pass out from the high.

"...I like you." He finally managed.

Beth blushed."I like you too, Daryl."

He wondered why it was so easy for her to say it, and why it was like swallowing nails for him to say it? Probably because growing up he didn't have much experience with girls, and as an adult he could count on his right hand how many women he slept with. He was certain she had experience, probably more than him. The thought pissed him off.

"I've liked you for a while, actually." She breathed a giggle."Since the prison."

He snorted."Why?"

"Why?" She repeated."I don't know, I guess you were interesting. You drew me in."

Daryl looked down."Guess so, Zach was all over me."

Beth laughed."See...It wasn't just me."

He set the jar of jelly on the table."When you hugged me that night, it was all I thought about. Didn't even sleep."

"Really?"

He nodded.

A smile spread across Beth's face."That's sweet, Daryl."

 _Sweet?_ He wanted to tell her some of the thoughts he had with them, thoughts that her Father would've killed him over. Thoughts that would have her running for the hills.

He stood up and peered out of the blinds, obviously checking the perimeter, but really he was taking a breather. The air in the room went from light to thick, same as the conversation between them. It was a lot for a man like him, but it didn't seem to faze Beth at all.

When he turned back around, Beth was playing with her peanut butter. Seemingly unaware that he was staring at her...Then again, she was always unaware when he was staring.

"Think I'm gonna head to bed." He announced.

Beth looked up and nodded."Yeah, it's gettin' late."

Daryl walked over to help her, when Beth stood up using the table for support. Their bodies were mere inches away from each other, almost touching. Daryl felt powerless in that moment, and with his brain and vision very much clouded, he leaned down and pecked her lips. His arms found their way around her waist, as her arm wrapped around his neck. Beth suddenly moaned into the kiss and Daryl pulled away, panting feverishly. She blushed and glanced down at the floor, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her finger.

"I uh, um." He huffed.

"Relax, Daryl." She touched his face.

His tongue quickly darted out wetting his bottom lip. He glanced down nodding, still not convinced that he should relax. He just kissed Beth Greene, the daughter of the man whom he looked up to, the man whom he respected most in life.

He nodded."We should...go to bed."

She nodded and cupped his face, leaning up on her tippy toes, she pecked his surprisingly soft lips once more. As she pulled away, his eyes twinkled with lust. She smiled and moved around him, when he placed his hand at the small of her back.

"Daryl I can walk myself."

"Nu-uh, gotta stay off it." He bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

What the kiss meant, Beth would probably never know. But she did know there was something different between them. She noticed it ever since they burned down the shack, but now that they kissed, she could already feel a shift in the air. And whatever the shift was, she accepted it with open arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt #4**

 **This one is from me, for all my Halloween lovers out there!**

 **Happy Halloween!**

Daryl knew something was off about Beth, he knew right from the start. She did things with her mind, making things appear and disappear, then making up quick excuses when he asked about it. He let it slide for a while, but after they were married, the odd things started happening more frequently.

One morning he woke up and walked into the bathroom, he came back out and the bed was made, the clothes were in the hamper and Beth was standing at the dresser doing her makeup. It was impossible for her to of done that much in the time he went to the bathroom. But he let it slide again.

Then another odd thing happened, that neither one could deny. It was around 5 in the evening one day, almost dinner time, and Beth forgot to put the roast in the oven. Daryl was starving and almost pouted, but Beth simply smiled and told him to have a seat at the table. He did as he was told, and not two seconds later, she walked out with a cooked roast with all the trimmings. Daryl nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What the fuck!?"

Her eyes widened in fear."What?"

"You said you didn't have dinner ready! What's that?" He yelled, pointing at the piping hot roast.

She swallowed and set the plate down on the table, she pulled out a chair and took a seat. She reasoned with herself on how to explain to Daryl, it was a delicate situation and she wasn't sure how he'd take it. Most mortals didn't take it well, and she was sure her husband wouldn't be any different.

"Well." She exhaled a breath."I have a gift, Daryl."

He raised a brow."And what the hell is that, t'freak me the fuck out?"

"Please stop shouting, I don't mean to scare you." She placed her hands over his."Can you be open minded about this?"

"That all depends on what you're gonna tell me."

She sighed."Please...I need you to be and I need you to not get mad.."

He sat back against the kitchen chair, his jaw tightening with each passing second. He finally nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"When I was born, I was given a gift. Some people call it the devils work, but it's not. At least not my work."

"...Beth, what the hell are you tryin' to say here?"

"I'm a witch, Daryl."

He squinted, trying to process what she had just said. A witch. Beth Greene was a fucking witch. He married a witch. No matter how he put it together in his head, it never sounded right. He slowly pulled his hands away and ran his hands over his face.

"I heard a lot of crazy shit in my time, but that's the fucking craziest thing I've ever heard!"

She inhaled a sharp breath."I know it's hard to believe, I know it sounds crazy and I sound like a freak! But, I'm telling you the truth...All those things you've been noticin', well it's not all in your head, I've been doing it. Like making the bed and folding the laundry in two seconds, and this roast!" She pointed to the roast on the table.

"Why'd you lie to me then?"

She frowned."Most people don't understand."

Daryl chewed on his bottom lip.

"We call them mortals." She added.

He snorted and stood up."This is fucking nuts."

Beth grabbed his arm."Daryl please don't go!"

"I need some air." He pulled his arm away and walked outside on to the back porch.

Beth sighed and played with her bracelet.

* * *

It was about four hours before Daryl finally went back inside. He'd smoked an entire pack of cigarettes and now felt queasy. He replayed their conversation again and again in his head, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. It didn't make sense, but at the same time it did. He thought about all the times things would magically pop up or disappear, and it made sense, though at the time he thought he was losing it.

As he pushed open the bedroom door, Beth was laying in bed reading a book. She was dressed in a white shear gown, her hair was braided over her shoulder, with messy curls hanging in front of her face. She looked up when the door squeaked, smiled and closed her book.

"I was gettin' worried about you."

He nodded, scratching the back of his neck."Uh, I have some questions."

Beth nodded and patted the bed."Come sit down."

He walked over and sat on his side of the bed, Beth crawled over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, peppering his neck with small kisses.

"Why'd you marry me?" He asked.

Beth froze and slowly pulled away."Because I love you."

He turned to face her."But I ain't no witch, I don't relate to you."

"Warlock.." She corrected."And yes, you do." She moved closer to him, letting him see just how shear her night gown was.

He swallowed and looked down at the blanket."What's it like bein' a witch?"

She smiled."It's fun. You can have whatever you want, whenever you want. You can use your powers for good or bad, but which ever you choose you have to stick to. You can't cross powers. You can lose your title if you do."

"Do your folks know?"

"Yes. They were worried about me marryin' a mortal like them, but when we started dating they knew you'd accept me regardless." She brushed his hair out of his eyes."You do, right?"

He nodded."Course. S'jus, confusing is all."

"I know." She kissed his lips."It'll take time to get used to. But now that you know, you have to promise you wont say anything to anyone. I can get hurt if you do."

"I promise." He whispered."But, promise me ya won't do any magic shit in front of me, kinda freaks me out."

She giggled."Okay, I'll do it when you're not lookin'."

* * *

He'd gotten a little comfortable with Beth being a witch, it was still confusing and hard to believe, but he loved Beth so he'd go with it. They were expecting a baby in just a few months, she already knew what it was, but Daryl didn't want to know just yet. He wanted her to do this one mortal thing, which was getting an ultrasound to see what the baby was. She agreed, but continuously said that it was pointless when she already knew.

"Daryl Dixon!" She yelled from downstairs.

He rushed down the stairs and rounded the corner."What?"

"I got the ultrasound!" She exclaimed, waving the sonogram in his face.

Daryl swallowed."And?"

"It's a witch...and a warlock."

He raised a brow."T-Two?"

She squealed and threw her arms around his neck."Twins!"

"How?" He asked, staring at the sonogram in his hands. His son and daughter - witch and warlock.

"Twins run in my family, my Aunt Sue had twin boys and _they_ each had twins." She smiled.

He ran his thumb over the sonogram."So are they half mortals?"

She nodded."Yes, but they'll have powers too. It's just a little complicated for half mortals, they actually have to practice their powers."

A small grin formed on his face."An' you knew the whole time?"

She bit her lip."I knew."

"I don't get you. How'd you know?" He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close.

She kissed his chest."Well that's one of the blessings I get with my gift. I knew when I found out I was pregnant, I knew it'd be a witch and warlock...Er, boy and girl."

His forehead creased."Is it just you or can you tell what all pregnant women are havin?"

"Just me." She smiled."And I know after the twins, we'll have one more baby."

"Woah, what?" He breathed a laugh.

"I'm just not sure what it is yet." She shrugged."I'll know when it happens."

It was a lot to take in. First the twins, now a third kid after the twins. It bothered Daryl to no end that Beth knew these things, but she was still his wife and he had to respect what she was - a witch. And he did, even though she terrified him at times.

* * *

Four months later, Beth had the twins, one boy and one girl. Life was a bit hectic for them now, but, they were managing. Beth used her powers to help out with the twins, which made it less of a struggle for the two of them. But some things she couldn't use her powers on, like diapers and feedings. Daryl didn't mind the feedings, Beth usually pumped anyways. It was the diapers that made him squeamish, and for that reason, Beth was usually the one to change diapers. Though, sometimes he had no choice.

The first time they were alone, it was weird. They'd been on double baby duty for months, before Beth finally felt comfortable leaving the twins with Maggie and Glenn. They didn't go anywhere special, they just stayed in with some Chinese food and a scary movie. Which later lead to them having sex on the couch, then sitting by the fire roasting marshmallow's, while wrapped in heavy blankets.

"Best date I've ever had." Beth smiled.

Daryl snorted."You're tellin' me."

"Tomorrow's Halloween, ya know?"

He nodded as he shoved the marshmallow in his mouth.

Beth pulled apart hers."I'm excited."

"Why's that?"

"It's the best time of year."

He raised a brow."Ain't that Christmas?"

She rolled her eyes playfully."Well duh, but so is Halloween."

He nodded and shrugged.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take the twins trick-or-treating with me and Maggie?"

"What're they goin' as?"

She giggled."Olivia is going as a jar of honey, and Noah is going as a bumble bee."

He snickered."Cute."

She leaned over and licked Daryl's lip, he raised a curious brow.

"You had marshmallow on your lip, I couldn't resist."

He blushed and looked down.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon."

He glanced up."I love ya too."

"You really do?"

"Course I do!"

She smiled and stuck some more marshmallows on her stick.

He shook his head and did the same. Together they both stuck their sticks in the flame, and watched as their marshmallows browned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghost**

 **Anonymous asked: Imagine Beth watching over Daryl in heaven?**

 **Okay so I've added my own twist to it to fit the story better :D**

* * *

 _She'd been watching over him for the last three years, making sure that he didn't do anything stupid to get himself killed. He still had a full life ahead of him, even though he didn't see it that way._

 _There wasn't a cure that she could see of, but he still had good things coming to him. He would eventually find love, and even have a child. She was happy that he was finally going to be happy, and that she could see it._

 _It hurt her knowing he was so upset over her death, and that he wanted to die everyday after. She wanted to tell him it would be okay, but she couldn't interfere, just watch and pray he went down the right path._

 _Then one day it happened._

 _Daryl met Tina, a girl he saved from some walkers. She was a little clingy and pretty weak at first, and probably another dead girl in his eyes. (which was similar to how she was before) But something changed and he decided to help her. Exactly what Beth expected of him._

 _They grew pretty close over a few weeks, even becoming close friends. Beth could see the tides turning in Daryl - he was believing again. She was so excited, she couldn't help herself! Things were finally falling into place_ _. He finally had something to live for, something to smile about. It was all she really wanted to begin with, and if she couldn't provide it, someone who she wanted would. And Tina was that person._

 _Everything seemed to be going well. Daryl was adjusting to having Tina in his life, adjusting to having everyone know about the two and Maggie accepting the relationship. Beth was a little worried about that, Maggie could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes. And knowing how close she and Daryl were, she was surprised to see that Maggie accepted it._

 _I_ _t wasn't until Tina became pregnant, that Beth was worried most. She worried Daryl would turn his back against Tina and the baby. It didn't seem like something he'd do, but it was something he always did when afraid. He wouldn't necessarily run away or turn his back, he'd just hide until the problem went away, or stew in his own anger. She only hoped that with his new found happiness, he'd choose the right path instead of the easy one. The one he always took._

Tina walked into the living room, nervously wringing her hands. Daryl was sitting by the fireplace cleaning some arrows, from the early morning hunt he went on with a few men. She cleared her throat and his head jerked up.

"Hey."

"Hey." He nodded and set some arrows on the coffee table he was sitting on.

She walked over and sat on the love seat across from him."Can we talk?"

He nodded."Bout what?"

She chewed on her cheek, her eyes darting across the room.

Daryl looked up, her silence unnerving. He stilled his movements and squinted at her, waiting for the huge blow. It had to be or else she wouldn't be hesitating.

She glanced down at her hands."I'm pregnant."

There is was... His breath hitched in his throat, and instinct told him to run, but his conscience demanded he stay. He glanced down at the arrow in his lap, trying to find his voice, as it mysteriously disappeared.

 _This is life. This was supposed to happen. He couldn't run, he had to stay._

"I'm sorry." She whispered."I shouldn't of told you."

"Stop."

She heaved a sigh."Stop what?"

He put the rest of his arrows on the coffee table, and ran his fingers through his hair. Tina watched curiously, wondering what was about to happen. She'd seen how angry Daryl could get, how...cold he could be when upset. She didn't want him to turn his back against her, it wasn't like she planned for this to happen. Not at all.

"How far along?" He asked, chewing his thumb.

"Two months."

He nodded and looked down at her belly, and just as quickly, glancing back up."Guess we should tell the others."

She nodded and stood."Right...Uh, well, we can now."

"They're on a run." He mumbled.

"Why aren't you?" She questioned.

He shrugged."Didn't feel like it."

She walked over and ran her fingers through his hair, he glanced up, a worried expression present on his face. She leaned down and pecked his lips. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in between his legs. Her arms found their way around his neck, and her fingers laced in his longing hair.

"You need a hair cut."

He snorted."Don't push it."

She blushed and looked down."So...are you okay with this?"

"M'alright."

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear."...I wanna go to Hilltop and get an ultrasound."

"When?"

"As soon as we can." She replied.

He nodded and laid his head on her belly, hugging her close to him. She smiled and played with his hair. She knew all about Beth, Maggie filled in the blanks when Daryl couldn't. He was still so heartbroken over what happened to her, a piece of him was missing and probably would be for life. And that was okay, she didn't want to over step any boundaries. It was hard losing someone, especially someone you're in love with. She understood that, and respected it.

 _Beth smiled, feeling relieved now. He really was okay with it. She could see inside his heart and though it was broken, it was true and sincere. He meant what he said, and his feelings were real. She knew he still loved her, probably more than she ever realized, and even though they'd most likely never go away, it was time for him to move on - time for him to begin a new life. He couldn't go on loving a ghost, not anymore, not when she gave him someone else to love. It would be an insult to her and her existence._

 _"Beth."_

 _She turned around and saw Glenn, a bright smile on his face, a hand extended towards her. She snuck one last glance at Daryl, before taking Glenn's extended hand._

 _"Time to go?"_

 _He nodded."Time to go."_

 _"What about Maggie?"_

 _He smiled and patted his heart."I got this one."_

 _Beth smiled and kissed his cheek."I'll see you later. Daddy's waitin' on me."_

 _He smiled."See ya."_

* * *

 **I hope that satisfies you Anon! I'm going to cry now lol**


End file.
